Secret Number
by Reyna Bee
Summary: Sakura di pusingkan oleh sebuah nomer misterius yang tidak dikenalnya.Siapakah pemilik nomer tak dikenal itu? Penasaran? Mari baca! R n R please...


**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC banget, gak jelas, ancur,nggak nyambung, ending ngegantung-?-, jangan nyesel...**

***Secret Number***

* * *

><p>Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aduh...! Pusing... pusing...! Dari tadi ngerjain PR matematika nggak selesai-selesai. Baru satu nomer. Itupun kalau bener. Kalo nggak, gimana coba?<p>

"Huuffh..." Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Kenapa sih, matematika selalu bikin pusing tujuh keliling?

Drrrttt... drrrttt... _Look into my eyes_... _Please look at me now_... drrrtt... drrrtt... drrtt... _Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)_... drrrtt... drrrt... drrrt...

Tiba-tiba saja meja tempatku menidurkan kepala serasa bergetar-getar. Dan terdengar suara nyaring _girlband _asal Korea di telingaku. Eh...? Aku mengangkat kepala. Kulihat handphone- ku sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi di tepi meja. Telpon masuk...! Asiiikk... Siapa yang telpon, ya? Pasti dari Tenten! Lumayanlah buat tambah-tambah hiburan. Daripada mikirin matematika terus? Bikin pusing aja...

Kuraih handphone-ku yang ada di tepi meja. Saking senengnya aku sampai meloncat ke sofa. Mencari posisi yang wueenak untuk menerima semua omelan dari Tenten, sahabat karibku yang super duper bawel. Rasa senangku lenyap sudah ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon.

Ini nomer lagi! Udah beberapa hari aku dikerjain nomer ini. Dari kemaren kok, missed call missed call terus, sih? Waktu diangkat juga langsung dimatiin! Nyebelin...! Nggak percaya? Oke, aku coba.

Aku menekan tombol hijau. "Halo..." ucapku agak ketus saking kesalnya. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Yang terdengar hanya... "Tut... tut..." Sambungan putus.

Tuh kan! Nyebelin!

"Arrgghhh..." erangku kesal. Saking kesalnya, aku membanting handphone yang berada di tanganku. Dan untungnya hanphoneku mendarat tepat di sofa. Huuffh... Leganya. Nyesel juga sih, handphonebagus-bagus malah dibanting.

Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara nomor yang tak dikenal itu. Hobi kok, nggangguin orang gitu. Kurang kerjaan banget. Nggak tahu apa, orang lagi sibuk? Acara ngerjain PR-ku jadi tertunda deh.

Aku pun meletakkan handphoneku di bawah tumpukan bantal. Biar nggak kedengeran kalau-kalau orang itu missed call, lagi. He... he... Sakura emang pinter. Aku pun kembali ke pekerjaanku yang semula. Mengerjakan PR matematika.

Setelah beberapa detik berkutat di depan buku matematika, dengan diiringi angka-angka dan para rumus yang super duper ruwet. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing. Kali ini pusing beneran.

"Haduh...Nggak nomer, nggak angka! Sama aja!" teriakku kesal. Mama yang sedang lewat di hadapanku hanya mengangkat alis keheranan. Lho? Emang iya, kan? Nomer dan angka sama aja. Tapi, bikin kesal.

Paginya aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ya kesel, ya takut. Kesel karena semaleman nggak bisa tidur gara-gara di missed call berkali-kali sama nomer tak dikenal itu. Dan takut kalau-kalau nanti disuruh Tsunade-sensei (guru matematika-ku) ngerjain PR di depan kelas. PR-ku kan belum selesai. Masih dengan biang kerok yang sama, nomer itu. Ditambah lagi kepalaku pusing karena semaleman berusaha keras mecahin PR matematika yang pada akhirnya nggak membuahkan hasil.

Begitu sampai di dalam kelas, aku segera duduk di samping Tenten yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas coret-coretnya.

"Sakura, pinjem buku matematika, dong!" kata Tenten dengan muka memelas. Aduh, Tenten, kamu minta tolong sama orang yang salah.

"Baru ngerjain satu nomer doang... Itupun kalo bener," jawabku.

Tenten langsung memajukan bibirnya. "Nomer satu mah, udah dari tadi. Sekarang udah nyampe nomer tiga... He...he..."

Enak banget dia ber-he-he ria di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi lumayanlah, aku kan, bisa nyontek Tenten.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk menyalin PR Tenten, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari sudut ruangan. "Teman-teman, udah pada ngerjain PR belum? Kalo udah, aku entar nyontek ya?" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Ucapan Naruto barusan hanya mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman cewek sekelasku.

Josss, temanku-temanku hebat. Kejujuran harus ditegakkan.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan menyalin PR dari Tenten. Eh..? Tadi aku bilang apa? Kok aku ini nggak tau diri banget, ya? Padahal aku juga nyontek tempatnya Tenten. He... he...

Tapi nggak sepenuhnya nyontek sih. Aku kan tadi malem juga berusaha keras mecahin rumus-rumus yang membingungkan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja bel terdengar. Teet... teet... teet...

Baru seperempat aku menyalin kerjaan milik Tenten. Tiba-tiba saja, Sai sang ketua kelas masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa selembar kertas sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Teman-teman, jam pelajaran kosong. Tsunade-sense pergi ke rapat," teriak Sai dengan lantang.

"YESSS!" teriak teman-teman sekelasku dengan riuh sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka ada yang langsung buka mulut. Ada juga yang jalan-jalan di kelas. Malahan anak-anak cowok ada yang mainin basket di dalam kelas. Sering juga sih, bolanya kena kepala cewek. Dan cewek-cewek disini langsung teriak-teriak nggak karuan gitu. Hoo... hoo... siap-siap untuk perang dunia ke tiga.

"Tenten, cerita-cerita, yuk!" ajakku pada Tenten. Sialnya, Tenten malah mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. "Kamu aja yang cerita! Aku ngedengerinnya sambil fb-an, ya? Lumayan kan, hotspot area..."

Aku langsung nyengir. Tenten tuh, doyan banget sama yang namanya fb. Meskipun dia amat cerewet, dan paling susah kalo disuruh mengunci mulut. Kalo udah update status di fb, dia bisa kelupaan segalanya.

"Lho? Kok diem? Katanya mau cerita, Sakura?" tanya Tenten secara tiba-tiba.

"Nggak jadi! Udah lupa. He he.." jawabku sambil menidurkan kepala di meja sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Ya udah, diinget-inget dulu, ya? Entar kalo udah inget langsung cerita ke aku, biar nggak kelupaan lagi." Aku hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"Sakura, ada yang nge-like statusku, nih..." kata Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Segitu hebohnya ya, kalo ada yang nge-like? Kenapa emangnya kalo ada yang nge-like? Nggak ngaruh apa-apa juga, kan?

" Oh..."

"Kok cuma oh? Lihatin, nih!"

"Iya, iya, percaya!" Eits, jangan salah! Gini-gini, aku juga doyan yang namanya fb.

Aku pun ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan handphone. Niatnya juga mau fb-an. Tapi nggak jadi karena Sai buru-buru datang ke mejaku.

"Sakura, tugasnya di copy tiga puluh enam lembar, ya?" kata Sai sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Gini nih, repotnya jadi bendahara.

Aku pun berjalan menuju meja paling pojok. Kemana? Tentunya menghampiri si bendahara dua yang kurang bertanggung jawab.

"Nih, foto copy sana!" kataku ketus sambil meletakkan kertas itu di meja Sasuke.

"Nggak bisa dong! Kan kamu yang disuruh, bukan aku!" protesnya.

"Emang bendahara aku doang, ya?"

Naruto yang melihat perdebatan kami langsung datang mendekat. "Heh...Teme... Sakura! Jangan berantem terus dong! Tugas bareng, ya kerjain bareng!"

"Iya, buruan sana!" tambah Sai.

Huuh... Aku pun mengambil kertas di meja Sasuke, dan berjalan ke luar kelas diikuti Sasuke di belakangku.

"Shizune-san, foto copy tiga puluh enam lembar, ya?" kataku kepada Nona Shizune, petugas foto copy di sekolahku.

"Iya, Sakura, ditunggu ya?" jawab Shizune-san

Aku hanya mengulum senyum. Eh, kok jadi gebelet gini, ya?

"Sasuke, aku ke kamar mandi bentar, ya? Mau pipis, nih! Nitip copiannya, ya?" kataku pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan hp-nya.

"Huuu... Dasar cewek! Ya udah sana! Entar keburu ngompol, lagi," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi putri.

Setelah selesai membetulkan rok. Aku bersiap keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari kamar mandi sebelahku.

Tes... tes... tes... tes... tes... tes... tes... tes... tes...

Aduh, itu apaan ya? Kok tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi nggak enak gini. Mana kamar mandinya sepi, lagi. Sereeem...

CKIIITTT...

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kulihat sekeliling. Sepi. Bener-bener hanya ada aku disini. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba kantongku serasa bergetar-getar.

Drrrttt... drrrttt... _Look into my eyes_... _Please look at me now_... drrrtt... drrrtt... drrtt... _Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)_... drrrtt... drrrt... drrrt...

Aku mengambil handphone dan melihat ke layar. Waduh, nomer tak dikenal itu lagi. Dia nelpon di saat yang 'tepat'. Dan sekarang... bulu kudukku bener-bener merinding. Aku takut...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Drrrttt... drrrttt... _Look into my eyes_... _Please look at me now_... drrrtt... drrrtt... drrtt... _Let's have a heart to heart to heart (talk)_... drrrtt... drrrt... drrrt...

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar lantunan lagu Heart to Heart yang cukup nyaring di telingaku. Aduh, siapa sih yang telpon malem-malem begini? Nggak tahu orang lagi istirahat, apa? Dengan segera ku ambil handphone yang masih bernyanyi-nyanyi di dekat bantal tidurku itu.

Ya ampun! Nomer itu lagi? Perasaan ini nomer dari kemaren kerjaannya ngangguin orang aja, deh! Nyebelin! Aku buru-buru menekan tombol merah. Dan sambungan pun terputus. Mau aku angkat sekalipun, orang ini pasti nggak mau jawab. Huuh... sebel!

Aku melirik jam alarm di atas meja belajar. Haah? Jam dua pagi? Jam segini dia masih aja nelpon aku? Sebenernya dia itu mau apa, sih?

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa haus, aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Baru separuh perjalanan, aku mendengar suara aneh dari belakangku. Ketika aku menoleh tidak terdapat apa-apa di belakangku. Hiiiyy sereem...

Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku. Dengan segera kuambil gelas di rak piring. Dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya.

Kresek... kresek...

Suara itu lagi? Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Bulu kudukku serasa merinding. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah... kabur!

BRAAK...

Begitu sampai di kamar, kubanting pintu dengan keras. Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena aku berlarian dari bawah tadi. Dengan takut-takut, kulihat keadaan di luar kamarku melalui lubang kunci. Aku bisa bernafas lebih lega karena tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Suara yang barusan itu apa, ya? Jangan-jangan ada maling? Nggak mungkin! Di kompleks ini kan ada satpamnya. Atau mungkin tikus. Aduh, aku ngaco apaan lagi, sih? Itu lebih nggak mungkin lagi. Atau jangan-jangan...

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Nomer nggak dikenal itu?

Jangan-jangan... Selama ini yang sering missed call-missed aku itu... hantu. Makanya aku sering kena sial kalau habis dapat missed call dari nomer ngggak dikenal itu.

HWAAA!

Aku langsung loncat ke tempat tidur dan menutup diri dengan selimut yang tebal.

SRAAKK...

Aku menarik kursi dengan kasar, lalu mendudukinya. Kutidurkan kepalaku di atas meja. Nyebelin! Gara-gara nomor itu aku nggak tidur semaleman.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa sih? Kok pucat, gitu?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Aku nggak tidur semaleman," jawabku seadanya.

"Lho? Emang kenapa?"

Aku mendekatkan diri ke arah Tenten. "Dari kemaren aku diisengin sama nomer nggak jelas."

"Oh... yang dulu kamu cerita itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau lihat nomernya, dong! Boleh?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kuambil handphone yang ada disaku. Dan kuserahkan kepada Tenten.

Tut... tut... tut... tut...

Sekarang Tenten sibuk menekan-nekan keypad di handphone-ku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan? "O... ya, Sakura, kamu kan pengurus kelas. Pasti kamu punya buku data kelas, dong?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil buku yang dimaksud Tenten dan menyerahkannya. Heran, Tenten mau ngapain, sih? Kok pake bawa-bawa buku data kelas segala?

Dan sekarang Tenten sibuk membolak-balik buku yang tadi aku serahkan kepadanya.

"Oh... ketemu!" teriak Tenten keras. Untung saat itu kelas belum cukup ramai. Kalo enggak, bisa kena amukan Sai, nih.

"Mana...?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti telunjuk Tenten yang terus menelusuri buku data kelas.

"Ini dia...!"

HAAH?

Sekarang aku tahu siapa pemilik nomer tak dikenal itu.

Kena kamu!

Ho... ho... Gimanapun caranya, akan kubuat dia mengakui perbuatannya dihadapanku! Awas aja kalo dia nggak mau minta maaf! Takkan kumaafkan!

Aku kembali berjalan melewat lorong sekolah. Saat ini aku sedang menjalankan misi rahasiaku. Yaitu menggebrak si pemilik nomer tak dikenal itu. Kabar baiknya, pemilik nomer itu satu kelas denganku. Tadi waktu di kelas aku kehilangan jejaknya. Karena ketika bel pulang berbunyi, orang itu keburu pergi. Dan sekarang aku harus muter-muter nyari dia.

Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan basket. Aku melihat seorang cowok sedang asyik membaca komik Detektif Conan sambil makan sushi.

Aku pun berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu duduk di sampingnya dengan memasang tampang pura-pura cuek.

"Tumben nyamperin...Mencurigakan?" responnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Dari gelagat bicaranya aja udah jelas banget siapa pemilik suara itu. Yup, betul sekali. Sasuke, si pemilik suara itu sekaligus pemilik nomor yang tak dikenal itu.

"Ya nggak apa-apa. Lagi nunggu jemputan, nih... Kamu suka Detektif Conan, ya? Sama, aku juga," jawabku sekenanya.

Males juga sih, ngomong sama orang nyebelin kayak gini. Tapi nggak apa-apalah, aku baik-baikin dulu aja, sebelum aku tindas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangkat alis keheranan. "Siapa..."

"Kaito Kid," sahutku cepat.

"_ yang tanya." Ia menambahi didetik-detik terakhir, membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Idih... ini anak kok nyebelinnya nggak ilang-ilang, sih? Udah dari kemaren kerjaannya nyengsarain orang, lagi? Dia tuh, nggak nyadar, ya?

"Yeee... orang nyamperin baik-baik, kok malah _su'udzon_ gini, sih?" protesku kesal.

Huuh... saatnya pembalasan!

Aku mengeluarkan handphone yang ada di saku. Lalu mulai mengetik sms untuk seseorang. Begitu selesai, kutekan tombol sent. Dan pesan yang kutulis barusan akhirnya terkirim. Tepat pada saat itu handphone yang berada di kantong Sasuke berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Drrrttt... drrrttt..._Piip... piip...piip..._ drrrtt... drrrtt... drrtt... drrrtt... _Piip... piip... piip... _drrrtt... drrrtt...

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kulihat ia sedang mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya. Begitu ia membaca sms yang masuk. Ia langsung mengangkat alis keheranan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang terkejut.

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku masih dengan tampang terkejutnya itu. Ia menatapku dengan tampang keheranan. Aku yang sedang ditatap hanya pura-pura bego.

Kena kamu!

"Apa? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh... Nggak kok, nggak pa-pa..." kata Sasuke begitu sadar sikapku menunjukkan bahwa tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dia maksud. Ia pun kembali ke posisi semula. Dan dengan kesal ia memasukkan handphone-nya ke saku bajunya. Lalu kembali menekuri komiknya.

Yang tadi itu hanya pemanasan. Sekarang saatnya kebenaran terungkap. Aku segera mencari nomer milik Sasuke. Begitu ketemukan, kutekan tombol hijau.

Drrrttt... drrrttt..._Tang ting tung ting tang ting tung_... drrrtt... drrrtt... drrtt... drrrtt... _Tang ting tung ting tang ting tung... _drrrtt... drrrtt...

Pantesan nomernya Sasuke bikin sial. Orang ringtone-nya aja nggak jelas kayak gitu.

Dengan kesal Sasuke kembali mengambil handphopne di sakunya. Begitu ia melihat ke layar, ia langsung melotot ke arahku.

Kena lagi, deh!

"Kenapa Sasuke? Nomer nggak dikenal, ya? Aku juga sering itu..." Aku kembali mengoceh dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Cukup, Haruno Sakura...! Iya, aku ngaku! Puas?" teriak Sasuke ketus sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Fine, sekarang dia udah ngaku. Tapi dia juga harus minta maaf. Aku pun bangkit dari duduk. "Oke, sekarang minta maaf!" jawabku tak kalah ketus.

"Sory...!"

"Minta maaf tuh, yang niat dong!"

"Iya, maaf... sory... Puas?"

Apaan sih? Daritadi kok puas-puas terus? Ya nggak bisalah! Masa kayak gitu aja, udah puas. Dia udah bikin jantung aku copot. Sementara dia? Minta maaf aja nggak niat gitu. Gimana mau puas?

"Permintaan maaf diterima..." Aku berpikir sejenak. Pengakuan udah, permintaan maaf udah, terus apa lagi ya? Oh iya..." Sekarang penjelasan! Ngapain dari kemaren neror orang kayak gitu?"

"Itu..." Sasuke malah garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya... ya karena kamu tuh, nyebelin... Sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh orang."

"Bohong! Jawab yang jujur, apa susahnya sih?"

"Ka... karena..." Sasuke tergagap.

"Karena apa?"

"AKU SUKA KAMU! Puas?" teriaknya keras.

Hah? Aku hanya bisa melongo. Dia bilang apa barusan? Aku nggak salah denger, kan?

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke buru-buru memasukkan komik ke dalam tasnya. Lalu berlari begitu saja. Samar-samar kulihat dia berlari menuju taman sekolah.

"SASUKE TUNGGU...!"

Aduh... Sasuke kemana, sih? Tadi kayaknya lari kesini. Tapi kok nggak ada? Aku pun berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di tengah taman sekolah. Lalu menduduki bangku yang menghadap ke arah utara. Bangku itu ada dua, yang satu menghadap utara, yang satunya lagi selatan.

"Sasuke..." kataku lirih. "Kamu disini ya? Sory... aku tadi ngebentak kamu. Aku nggak bermaksud, kok. Aku cuma kesel aja kamu kerjain kayak gitu. Gara-gara nomermu itu, aku kena sial terus. Tapi... aku bener-bener minta maaf... Aku mana tahu kalo kamu..."

Perkataanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku pun menoleh. Aku melihat Sasuke duduk di bangku belakangku. Ia mengulurkan sebuah es krim ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil es krim itu dari tangannya. "Masalah tadi..."

"Cukup..." Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Maukah kau jadi pa..." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam menari-nari. "Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu, Haruno Sakura?"

Aku menahan tawa mendengar perkataannya barusan. Lalu mengangguk.

"Se... Serius...?"

"Iyalah... Masa aku bohong?"

"YESSS!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Iiih... Apa-apaan, sih? Nggak usah 'alay' gitu, kali?"

"Eh, iya... sori..." kata Sasuke salah tingkah. Pipinya sudah memerah. "Yuk, makan es krim," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Yuk..." Kami pun memakan es krim itu sambil menikmati pemandangan sekolah di siang hari. Sesekali kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Baru kali ini aku bisa ngobrol enak sama Sasuke. Ditambah lagi, status kami udah pacaran. Bener-bener hari yang indah.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Uggghhh... gaje-gaje-gaje! Cerita gak jelas kayak gini kok di publish. Lagian si Sasuke-nya nggak <strong>_**cool **_** #tepar# jauh banget sama karekter aslinya. **

**Aaah... mau ngomong apalagi ya? Kayaknya nggak ada... udah aja kalo githu.**

**And makasih banyak buat para readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini.**

**Owgh... dan jangan lupa reviewnya...**

**REVIEW,,,, PLEASE... **


End file.
